Guns between Hearts
by Ray072311
Summary: Former S.W.A.T Commanding officer turned FBI special Agent John Rei Flynn in cooperation with the Interpol and CIA makes his way to Thailand as an undercover agent for the immediate arrest of the feared group named Saniyo, a mafia gang who consistently kills agents and civilians who tries to stop them. Time will be his greatest enemy to save a girl who turns out to be his Key.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Bones and Yes or No characters.**

**AN: This is a crossover between BONES and a Thai movie Yes or No (a must watch Thai film though it is a love story between two girls but it is really great). The story is new as well as the characters. This is my first time and I apologize for any mistakes. Reviews and feedbacks are highly appreciated. **

A loud screeching sound and a thud awakened the calm streets of Vibhavadi – Rangsit road in Bangkok, Thailand. A car crash occurred between a black BMW M5 and a white Porsche 911 that started the continuous honking of horns of the other cars behind them.

The airbag inflated and caught my face just in time before it hit the steering wheel. Pulling back, I turned the engine off, alighted the car and went straight to its rear. It was in a total wreck with the front side of the other vehicle almost reached the back seat of mine. Peeping into its windshield, I saw its driver faced down on the steering wheel, with blood flowing from her forehead. Hurriedly, I reached for my phone and made a call. The other line answered after few rings.

" Hello Sergeant Sutinan Wallapan? This Special Agent John Rei Flynn, There is a vehicular accident along Vibhavadi – Rangsit road. The other driver might be in a serious condition."

"Copy, Assistance will arrive in a moment"

We hang up and I immediately rushed to her front door and dragged her out. Placing my jacket on the floor, I laid her down while continuously tapping her face, feeling her pulse and checking her breath. I was searching for her Identification when I noticed another wound on her right thigh. A wound not caused by the accident but rather from a gun that caused her more bleeding. Her fingers suddenly moved, her eyes twitched and finally, she was able to regain he consciousness back.

"Someone was trying to kill me "her voice showed fear. She was trembling with tears flowing from her eyes.

"Do you know him?" I held her hand, trying not to let her sleep. Deep breaths followed and her eyes were half opened. She was trying to speak but with the amount of blood she lost, she passed out.

I applied every first aid technique I learned, enough for her to stay breathing until the sirens coming from the ambulance and police mobile were heard. The medical team attended to her immediately while a cop approached me.

"Special Agent Flynn, I'm Sergeant Wallapan" Showing his badge, he offered a handshake.

"What happened sir?" I accepted the greeting and he took out his ballpen and a small note book.

"She rammed my car around 9:15am. When I look into her, she was bleeding not only because of the accident but with a gunshot wound in her right thigh. She lost a lot of blood but before she passed out she said that someone was trying to kill her."

His eyes widened with what he just heard. He stopped writing down notes and looked at me in the eyes.

"Do you think this has something to do with them?"

"I don't know, but since this day has a number 3 in it and she was shot then I'll have her in custody"

The ambulance sounded its siren and drove off. While I took a ride with sergeant's mobile and had me dropped off at Bumrungrad International Hospital, the same hospital the girl was taken.

"Call me if you need something" He handed me two calling cards

"Who's this?" I raised the other one with a name I didn't recognize

"Commissioner General Neung Wongsawat. He's expecting for your courtesy call. I'll just tell him what happened." He bowed first before going back to his car while I waved using the car and then made a call.

"Grey" the other line answered.

"Flynn here, I found a lead on their group. A girl might have a contact with them but was a frustrated murder."

"Good job! I'll tell Interpol" then we hang up.

I went to the emergency room and waited for the attending surgeon to come out. I presented myself when asked for her relative.

"She is now stable" I nodded and looked at her through the windows


End file.
